yogscastfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Martyn Littlewood
Martyn Littlewood is the seventh member of the Yogscast. Appearance Martyn has blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a green T-shirt, blue jeans, and green sneakers. He also wears a green headband, in which he is best known for. He wears jeans and sneakers during the fall, winter, and spring months, and he wears shorts/capris and sandals during the summer months. Personality Martyn is known to be cheerful, friendly, energetic, and loyal. As a Nature Ninja, he is the speed fighter of the team. Because of his ninja personality, Martyn is often calm and collected, especially whenever he faces a tough challenge. Whenever an enemy approaches, while the other teammates immediately draw out their weapons, Martyn keeps his cool before and while he attacks. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Nature *Martial Arts *Training for battles *Self-confidence *Being a ninja *Playing his guitar *The Elemental Ninjas Dislikes *The Shadow Ninjas *Toby's antics *Being told that he can't be a ninja Transformation Martyn puts on his headband and shouts "Martyn Littlewood, Nature Ninja! GO!" Weapons *Bo Staff (commonly used weapon) *Ninja Sword (Katana) (Only used when necessary) Attacks *Punch/Kick *Jump Kick *Gut Buster *Dash Attack *Ninja Beam *Uppercut *'Leaf Drop (Special Signature Attack)' Quotes *"Ehehehe, um, excuse me?" *"The one and only. Why? You've heard of me?" *"Oh, I could do that in just ten seconds flat!" *"Didn't you forget? I'm a Nature Ninja!" *"You've got to be kidding me!" *"Wait a minute! Hold the phone! I'm a ninja, too, you know!" *"Neato!" *"Yes!" *"Does this feel okay?" *"TOBY!" *"Nah!" *"Where did you get all this stuff?" *"Awwhhh, no fair…" *"No way! A ninja would never ''do THAT!" *"Come on, you moron! You call yourself a real ninja?" *"Aaaaarrrrggghhh…" *"Guess I gotta skip this one." *"Go, Toby, go! Ninjas go through great distances and attack many obstacles in their way!" *"Doesn't look too bad, but it needs a lot of work." *"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" *"If you excuse me, I need to go kick her out." *"Danger's my middle name. Martyn "Danger" Littlewood." *"ZOO-WEE MAMA!" *"C'mon bro, taking pain is easy. You just have to imagine that every bruise is a hickey from the universe. And everyone wants to get with the universe." *"No disrespect, ma'am, but there's a big difference between pushing yourself as hard as you can, and just being reckless." *"So, what's the problem?" *"Okay, seriously, why does EVERYBODY grab me by the leg?" *"That's not important. It was just a joke!" *"What would he do without us? Huh. Lemme think." *"Yeah, well—just don't let it happen again, okay?" *"Hehe! Are you kidding?" *"So how'd I do this time?" *"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Is she for real?" *"Oh, you're good." *"Duh! Because I'm a ninja!" *"Fifteen seconds flat, huh?" *"Hey, you can learn a lot in an hour!" *"Someone is really gonna have to catch us up on what we missed." *"You don't usually see something like that every day." *"Heck no! It took me a good ten minutes to beat him!" *"Okay, got my bo staff, got my headband, got my wits! Let's do this!" *"HI-YA!" Trivia *He is similar to the title character of the anime and manga series ''Naruto, as both have blonde hair and blue eyes, both wear headbands with symbols on them, and are ninjas. *He likes making acoustic covers of songs. *He is the lead singer and acoustic guitarist for the band The Dream Brothers. *As one of the Elemental Ninjas, he is an Earth-type ninja. *Martyn is the only member of the Yogscast who uses his mind and body to attack rather than weapons. Gallery _hello_everybody_____inthelittlewood_by_littlewords94-d5ttefl.jpg F9c2a34793bbc90b13ad4da6f4dabebf-d5cw66z.png fan_art__action_littlewood_by_rifeefee-d5qh7bc.jpg inthelittlelapis_by_hollip0p-d5dx7c6.jpg inthelittlewood_by_hachikowan-d6ny8my.jpg neighbours_by_evil_kitty_chan-d5obrkq.jpg Tumblr_o2115dFkEW1s5utrfo1_500.png jet_set_radiooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_by_kitkaters-d5x6z3s.png yogscast_inthelittlewood_by_midnightsoiree-d5kzbw7.png inthelittlewood_manga_style__1____by_toonprincesszeldafan-d5mdtll.jpg Fanart_for_inthelittlewood_by_matheayaay-d4jqvsf.png Jet_set_radio_future_martyn_by_aurorawolfa-d4bb35s.jpg Inthelittlewood_jsrf_by_pa1nful-d4c7vvm.png Inthelittlewood_jsrf_by_neyanko_chan-d4btlpj.png Jsrf_inthelittlewood_by_catluvscookies-d4btc5p.png Tumblr_nwqvd4aXZI1rl0xh5o1_500.jpg|Live-action Martyn Inthelittlewood_by_starrynight878-d5ydbid.png Inthelittlewood_fanart_by_amagumoash-d5s13x8.png Tumblr_o4ubylJMRC1s6x1ijo2_250.jpg Tumblr_m8pty4MyiU1r06bcso1_400.png Inthelittlewood_martyn_yogscast_fan_art_by_littlewords94-d5s4zja.jpg Inthelittlewood_by_neonsusi-d641f7g.jpg Yogscast_Martyn.png Yogscast_Martyn_copy.png Team_yogscast_by_teutron-d5n5ula.png Category:Characters Category:Main 11